


Come For Me

by ClaireBlack



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Praise Kink, dom!Phil, sub!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireBlack/pseuds/ClaireBlack
Summary: Kinky smut, PWP and some cute cuddling afterwards.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic written in English , so I wanna apologize for my terrible language skills, but I tried. ^^ :D It's a shameless kinky smut and I finished it around 4AM, but was worth it. Don't try this at home if you're not really sure, and if you are, always use the safeword.
> 
> Comments, criticism and kudos are very much appreciated. ^^

Tick, tock.

 

Seconds, minutes and maybe hours, who knows, were passing while the boy with the curly dark hair was kneeling on the floor in his bedroom. His hands were tied up firmly behind his back and he was fully blindfolded. It was easy for Dan to lose the track of time like this, but he waited obediently, with his breath heavy and his muscles being tense after the time he spent in this position.

 

After a few more moments, he heard steps and the sound of opening doors. His heart started beating faster in anticipation of what will happen now. Tall, dark haired man came into the room, closed the door and for a while he was just enjoying the view in front of him. He loved Dan like this, fully under his control, so needy and ready to obey every single Phil's word. And Dan loved it too. Sometimes, when he got too stressed, overwhelmed by things and the world around him, this was his way out, his safe space. And he trusted Phil more than anyone in the whole universe.

 

And here he was. Hard, naked, tied up and with a collar on his neck. If he wasnt aware Phil's presence in the room, he'd laughed hysterically just because of the idea of their fans seeing him like this. When he was saying on the camera that choking is the only kink he doesnt have, well, he might have been lying then. He likes that too.

 

Meanwhile Dan's mind was occupied by thoughts like this, Phil made those few remaining steps and now he was standing right in front of Dan.

 

"Looks like you were a good boy for me, Dan. Waiting all quiet and patient here."

 

Phil slowly took the blindfold down from Dan's face and untied his hands, looking right into the Dan's eyes. His breathing was getting heavier and the precum was dripping from his cock just from those few words and innocent touches. Phil knew this very well. He knew how much on the edge Dan can be just from being controlled, how easy it is for Dan to slip into his headspace.

 

He leaned closer to the Dan's face and whispered into his ear. "Do you think that you deserve to come now?"

 

"Please, oh god, please, Phil." Dan whimpered and he felt the waves of heat going through his body, he was practically shivering in anticipation.

 

"Get up and move to the bed." ordered Phil and Dan did what he was told without any hesitation.

 

"Lay on your back, Danny, I wanna see you spread your legs wide for me." Phil began to slowly kiss Dan's jawline and then moved down to his neck, biting him roughly and leaving red marks there. Dan was trying to hide soft moans coming from his mouth, but not really succesfully, this was driving him so damn crazy. He put his arms around Phil just to feel the warmth of his body, but Phil has grabbed Dan's wrists and put his hands behind his head.

 

"Will you behave and keep your hands here or do I have to tie them, tell me." Phil looked sharply on Dan.

 

"I will behave, I promise." Dan gasped.

 

"Tell me the color, Danny."

 

"Green."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes, Phil."

 

Phil took the nipple clamps from the nightstand next to the Dan's bed and showed them to him with a smirk on his face. Dan's look was a mixture of fear, anticipation, arousal and Phil had to fight with the urge to fuck his pretty soft mouth right now, but tonight it wasn't about him.

 

„You want them there, Danny-boy, don't you?“

 

„You are such a naughty boy, so needy for pain, so needy for being mine, tell me, do you want me to make you scream, to make you moan so hard that you will forget your own name?” Phil was teasing Dan shamelessly, knowing exactly what to say to make Dan melt just under his words.

 

“Oh god, Phil, yes, please, please,“ Dan whimpers mindlessly, too overwhelmed to put the proper sentence together. „Put them on, I want it, I want it to hurt, please.“

 

„That's a good boy,“ Phil slowly put the clamps on Dan's nipples, making him moan loudly, feeling so overwhelmed by the combination of the pain and pleasure he felt. He wanted more, oh god, he wanted Phil to touch him everywhere, he wanted him to be rough and merciless, to tie Dan's hands and make him come harder then ever before.

 

Dan moved his hands from the place where they should be in a way that might have looked like a mindless reaction to the pain, but Phil knew too well for that. He didn't say anything about it, but he was pretty sure that Dan will regret this behaviour soon.

 

„What have I told you about your hands, Dan?“

 

„I'm sorry, Phil.“ Dan tried his best to make a face full of regret.

 

Phil reached out for the rope that was still on the floor and tied Dan's hands to the headboard, so he couldn't move even a bit. He started to kissing his neck and collarbones, leaving his skin bruised, full of marks and lovebites. Dan probably won't be able to record a video for a next few days, but in that moment he didn't really care. Dan's loud moans were filling the room without stopping while Phil was getting lower and lower with his mouth and hands.

 

He took Dan's cock into his mouth and started sucking on it. Dan's moans increased even more and Phil had to cover his mouth by one hand to prevent the neighbours from calling the police. Phil changed his mouth to his hand, so he could talk to Dan while jerking him off.

 

„I want you to come so hard for me, Danny, I want you to come so loud that the whole street will hear it, I want you to be my good boy and do this for me.“ Phil kept talking to Dan, who was getting closer and closer to his orgasm.

 

„Phil, Phil, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna...“ Dan's cock started to pulse and at the moment when Dan came, Phil has pulled off both the clamps from Dan's nipples, which resulted to make Dan shaking and calling Phil's name for good two minutes after, he never felt something that strong before.

 

„I hold you Dan, I have you, okay?“ Phil pulled Dan to the hug and held him tightly when Dan was coming back to himself, confused and overwhelmed after he got out of his headspace.

 

“I'm here, Danny, I'm here.“ Phil was petting Dan's hair gently, Dan was too exhausted to even move.

 

“I'm gonna get you some water and then we can cuddle, is that okay?“ Phil asked Dan carefully.

 

“Yeah,“ Dan answered with a tired smile on his face. “I love you, Phil, I love you so much.“

 

“I love you too, baby.“ Phil kissed Dan on his forehead and in that moment, everything just felt so right.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is claire-black, so if you want, you can find me there and we can chat or fangirl together. ^^


End file.
